


Can You See It's All Lies

by MyFictionalLife



Series: Moving Through Life With You [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Darcy Lewis's iPod, Tony feels like a bad parent, Tony stark is a good father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFictionalLife/pseuds/MyFictionalLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's angry about the loss of her I-pod. Tony being the good father that he is, suggests a distraction is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You See It's All Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little interaction between Tony and Darcy.

LDN – Lilly Allen

“Dad! They took my I-pod!”

“Hello to you to, and good. That thing was an abomination.”

“Dad. I’m serious! They. Took. My. I-pod.”

Wincing, Tony put down the wrench he’d been using for his maintenance check on his bots. 

“Okay, calm down. Who took your I-pod?”

“The Jack Booted Thugs! They took my I-pod, those evil little–”

“Lemme guess. SHIELD.”

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Yes, but you said it not me.”

Tony sighed as he ran his grease stained hand through his hair. There really wasn’t much he could do when it came to SHIELD. Sure he could withhold tech and knowledge from them, but it wasn’t worth risking exposing Darcy.

“I’m sorry Little Bit, I can buy you a new I-pod if you really want it, but it’s not worth messing around with these guys.”

“But dad!”

“Are we really going to argue over a seven year old, couple of hundred dollar piece of crap?”

“No.”

Tony could practically hear her pout. Why did SHIELD have to make him into the bad parent?

“Did they take anything else from you? Clearly you’ve still got your phone.”

“No, just my I-pod.”

“Okay good. Darcy, make sure they don’t get your phone okay?”

“Yeah I know. Don’t worry, I'll keep it safe.”

“That’s my girl. Now go antagonise an agent or two, just don’t get arrested.”

Darcy’s voice became chipper at the thought of terrorising some of the JBT’s, and hastened to get to it.

“Will do! Love you! Laters!”


End file.
